Burning Brightly
by InnocentFighter
Summary: My collection of MarcoAce week drabbles and one shots! Each story has the summary at the top
1. Day 1: Fire

**Still not entirely sure how I like how it turned out, but here we are so enjoy!**

 **Summary: Ace starts noticing he can sense Marco better, why?**

 **Title: Flame lit**

* * *

He watched the play of Marco's fire as it sprung to life, coating his arms in blue flaming feathers. Ace had trouble looking away, but he had to. They were currently engaged in a battle, and being distracted was a bad idea. So instead he turned to his side, a smirk on his lips and lunged towards the marine that was looking to surprise him.

The entire time he was fighting, he felt an odd pull towards where Marco was. Shaking his head he twisted and kicked out with a flaming heel, barely noticing as the marine fell to the ground.

The battle didn't last much longer, it was only three ships of marines they had to fight, and most of the commanders were on the flag ship for once. Really, it was a bad plan that the navy had no chance of winning. As the finished killing the troops of the ship and making sure they had sustained no casualties they rolled out the sake barrels for a celebratory party.

Ace didn't much care for the party for once, he grabbed himself a plate, well more like he stole Thatch's and went off to search for Marco who hadn't yet joined the festivities.

He found the first mate leaning against the railing at the front of the ship, looking thoughtful. Slowly, so his presence would be noticed, he made his way to the phoenix's side. Ace set the plate between them.

"I brought food, you can have some if you want." He said quietly.

The air between them had been growing strange over the past few months, and Ace wasn't sure what it meant. Truthfully, they had always had an odd tension between them, Izou called it a sexual tension; but it didn't make sense, for that to occur the feelings would have to be mutual.

"You're actually sharing?" Marco let out a breath that Ace took to be a laugh.

He pouted. "I can share if I want to, most of the time I don't want to."

Marco looked towards him now. "Right, sorry."

While the air had lightened, there was still the strain. Ace wondered if he had done something odd in the past few months that made the first mate mad, he couldn't think of anything. In fact, the only thing that he could think of that was different was he was able to sense Marco more and more. _I don't know what that means though, and I don't think Izou would know either._

Marco reached out for something on the plate at the same time Ace did, and they touched. The fire user felt sparks ignite between them, and they were both yanking away as both of their fires had sprung to life. Ace looked at his hand like it had betrayed him, his fire had never done something like that before.

Marco was doing the same thing, then he shook his hand.

"Sorry." Ace replied quickly, not wanting to be chased away.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing." Marco waved his apology off with his hand.

Ace didn't fail to notice the unusual tone in the older pirate's voice. "What do you mean?"

Marco sighed. "Its hard to explain. But you understand what a phoenix is, correct?"

"Yeah." Ace nodded. "The basics, it's a bird of fire that can be reborn from its own ashes. Its immortal."

"That's true. The phoenix is an animal, as much as any, only its powerful. It has its own urges."

Ace didn't understand where this was going. "Okay?"

Marco rubbed a hand over his face, and the fire user knew that meant he was irritated. They fell silent, and Ace grabbed a piece of food while Marco gathered his thoughts. After several minutes of silence, Marco spoke.

"It seems my phoenix has taken a liking to your fire."

 _That doesn't help at all._ Ace blinked in confusion.

"I think you're able to sense me, at least more than you can other people?"

Ace swallowed the food. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"My phoenix was trying to get you to notice it. For whatever reason, it wants your fire. Just now when we touched, it was trying to draw out the flames from you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ace asked first, then a second question came to mind. "How's it able to summon _my_ fire?"

"It could be." Marco answered the first question, then paused for the second one. "I can only think that it's because your fire is connected to your emotions, whatever they are about me makes them easier for my phoenix to call to them."

 _My feelings? Shit._ "Uh... You said that it could be a bad thing?"

"For you yes. When I researched it, using the myths that spoke about phoenixs and phoenix-like creatures, it was a first step." Marco cut himself off abruptly.

Ace raised his hand to scratch at the back of his head, laughing. "First step to what? Kidnapping me and ransoming me?"

"In a sense."

The fire user blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

Ace pursed his lips thinking about what he could mean, nothing was coming to mind however. Zoan types were strange to begin with.

"Yes."

"What exactly does that mean?"

Marco dropped his gaze and looked out to the sea. Ace frowned and turned his gaze to the sea as well. He wondered if he was going to get an answer, or if Marco was just going to drop the conversation and never speak of it again.

"Marco-" Ace could help himself as he fell asleep.

When he awoke he was in his room, and there was a presence he easily identified as Marco. Which was odd considering he hadn't even moved his eyes from the ceiling. He turned his head and saw the blond leaning against the wall, staring at him.

"Marco?"

"That's a bad habit of yours, falling asleep in the middle of a conversation." The phoenix teased.

Ace sat up. "Yeah, sorry, working on it. Not making much progress."

Marco pushed off from the chair and made his way towards Ace. The fire user knew something was off about the man, but he didn't put up his guard knowing that Marco wouldn't hurt him.

"About earlier, why it could be bad for you..."

"Yeah?"

Marco stopped and kneeled in front of him, well it was more of a crouch but he knew so that it was they were eye level.

"From what I read, its the first step into accepting someone as a mate. Being drawn to them, and in your case since you're fire it's a lot worse."

Ace blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The phoenix (the bird part) wanted him for a mate? His chest swelled, and he had to remind himself that it had nothing to do with Marco's own feelings. _The two are connected aren't they?_

He didn't notice that Marco had started speaking. "I'm trying to control it, but it's hard considering I'm inclined to agree with my phoenix on how nice it would be."

 _That counts as a confession right?_

"But I know that you don't feel the same, so I will try and see if I can stop it from progressing further."

Ace had heard enough. He was still mostly confused about the whole mating and phoenix thing, but he was sure Marco would explain it to him at a later date. But he had to the tell the first division commander before he lost this chance. Even though he wasn't mentally ready to confess.

"I don't really get it." He began, hoping to keep his voice even. "But I want to try this."

Marco looked at him, the lazy expression completely vanishing. "Ace... there isn't a try. If you let the mating process happen then you can't go back on your word."

Ace thought about it. Wondering if he could see himself with anyone but Marco in the future. The answer was easy, he couldn't, and he knew that there was no way he'd lose these feelings he had for Marco. He hadn't ever felt love before the blond had welcomed him into this family and didn't judge him in the least.

He nodded. "I want to do this, Marco."

"Ace..." Marco frowned.

"No, I know this is what I want. It'll work out." He knew the first mate was liking overthinking everything making this hard for him to make the decision. "I trust you."

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Marco was suddenly moving upwards and capturing him in a kiss. He was pressed back into his bed, and fire was lighting up between the spots where their body met, Ace had to concentrate on making sure his mouth didn't light up and also on making sure that the fire couldn't cause any damage.

Marco pulled back, a small smile on his face, it was a lot more meaningful than the large grin he usually wore when he was happy.

"Thank you, Ace."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts below! Later!~IF**


	2. Day 2: Tattoo

**Title: Inked Promise**

 **The day I learn how title is the day pigs fly. Set in the same verse as Flame Lit!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

Marco had always had a curiosity about the tattoo on Ace's arm. As far as he knew, no one on the crew knew anything about. He also knew that no one has asked Ace about, he had seen several of the commanders look at it, but that always cause Ace to grumble and appear angry, and no one wanted an irate fire user on board; it lead to more fires than they thought possible at sea (Marco doesn't mention the fact he's partly the cause of some, they hadn't yet figured out how to stop their fires from trying to jump out and greet each other.) It had only been a few months since they got together after all.

He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. Right now he had a warm, pliant, and sleepy Ace in his lap. The younger of the two was laying on his side slightly, resting his head in the crook of Marco's neck, and the mystery tattoo was facing up, their fire lazily mingling where they touched. Now that the curiosity was stirred, Marco wanted to ask. There wasn't much harm Ace could do to him, and it'd be easy enough to snuff the flames if they should get out of control.

"Ace?"

The fire user hummed.

"That tattoo, on your arm, what does it mean?"

Marco wondered if it was just a misspelling and it was embarrassing for the other to talk about it. The tensing of his lover told him otherwise however, and Marco was instantly alert. Ace took a deep breath, his muscles easing a little, but his fire was a little more agitated than before.

 _So there is more of a meaning._

He didn't press the issue, letting Ace make the next move. Marco knew that if he was told the meaning of the tattoo it would be a sign of Ace's trust in him, and his phoenix desperately wanted that from his mate.

Ace shifted so that they weren't touching as much as before, he was now sitting on his knees and flame was flicking out from various parts of his legs attempting to match Marco's. Inwardly his phoenix called for the warmth to come back. But then there was a change, and the fire that was once agitated with anger was flicking listlessly and the set of Ace's shoulders dropped. He looked younger than he ever had and Marco couldn't think of a word that accurately described Ace's face, he could tell there was pain and sadness and some anger. Whatever it was Marco wished that it would leave his lover's face, his phoenix cried wanting to give comfort.

Ace took a deep breath. "Its a tribute."

Marco arched a brow, but said nothing, he had been around Ace long enough that if he felt pressure he would silence himself and hid away the emotion he was feeling, thankfully Marco was patient.

"Its for my brother, my other brother. I had two, Luffy and Sabo. I don't know if I was the older or younger brother when it came to Sabo though."

The S in the tattoo made sense now, and Marco was getting a feeling why it was crossed out.

"He was only ten when one of the Celestial Dragons killed him. He was trying to be free by setting sail and becoming a pirate." Ace paused, taking a deep breath. "Its what his Jolly Roger looked liked, he couldn't make his dream come true so I'm carrying him with me."

Part of him wanted to ask his lover what kind of country he grew up in that wanted to make kids live like a pirate, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get much of answer. Not that he would anyway, he had a feeling he had pried enough for one day because Ace was suddenly leaning forward again, pressing his face back into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms tightly around Marco's waist. Instinctively Marco brought his own arms around Ace, he could feel the tenseness return and his fire was still flickering but its fierceness was slowly returning. He said nothing as Ace slowly brought himself back together Marco just rubbed his hand up and down Ace's back, before stopping to trace the tattoo he knew was there.

Eventually the tenseness fled, and his lover's breathing evened out, and his phoenix chirped with relief. Marco felt the soft snores more than he heard him, it had taken a lot out of Ace to tell him (it always did when it comes to something private, his lover didn't like to be seen as weak). But he was glad that he knew now.

He took one more looked towards the tattoo and made a vow to the boy he'd never met. _I'll keep him safe for you._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, and see you tomorrow!**


	3. Day 3: Flowers

**Title: Budding Romance**

 **Again, I can't title. This is probably a little out of character as well *shrugs*. Set in the same verse as Flame Lit. See you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

When Marco was sent to find Ace because "you and your firecracker have some kind of homing beacon on each other, you'll find him fast", this was not what he was expecting, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it.

Ace was sitting in a field, with several of the village children, making flower crowns in a field completely filled with different types of flowers.

Marco blinked taking in the sight. Ace had been told to entertain himself while they made some minor repairs on the ship so it was a mystery to where he went but they hadn't heard any explosions so they assumed all was fine. The first mate couldn't help but try and figure out what had gotten into his lover, but his phoenix trilled at the sight of Ace smiling and laughing with a crown of flowers sitting lopsided on his head.

It was cute.

He felt something seemingly perk up and he knew it was Ace, thankfully they had finally figured out how to stop bursting into flames everytime they got near each other. Marco saw Ace locate him right away, and greet him with a slight smile and blush.

"Marco!"

He found himself walking towards his lover and the children, who were clumsily making crowns. _So it was Ace that was teaching them?_ He found it slightly surprising that Ace would've spent time learning to making something like this, but then he remembered that Ace had a younger brother.

"Having fun?" He smiled a small smile.

Ace nodded causing the flower crown to tilt even further, and he had a feeling that if it moved any more it would fall off. Marco stared at his lover in wonder, now noticing the other various flower accessories.

"The ship is fixed." He said.

"Alight." Ace grinned, while connecting the last flowers together making a crown.

Marco admired how well crafted the crown was, it didn't seem like it would break apart any time soon. It was also very well coordinated when it came to the colors and flowers. It seemed deliberate, the flowers themselves weren't close to the same shape, but somehow they were all weaved together expertly and the crown had various red, white, and orange flowers.

Marco arched a brow at the time put into it. Wondering why it was so well done, sometime he had trouble figuring out his lovers ideas. Ace nodded to one of the little girl's crowns as she held it up proudly, part of the links were already loosening, but it was a good attempt.

Suddenly Ace was on his feet, petals and stems falling from his lap, and he was moving towards Marco, holding the crown tenderly. _Probably a gift for Izou, he likes these types of things._ So without much further thought he turned his back to Ace and started heading back to his ship.

He heard running behind him and before he could turn around, he felt something lightly being placed on his head. Marco turned to face Ace, and saw that the crown was no longer in his hands. His younger lover was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes nearly closed, the crown had been fixed so that was perched perfectly on his head.

"You look good!" He said, his voice was light.

His phoenix sung at the happiness in Ace's posture and words, and also at being given a gift. Marco knew that he'd likely be teased by Thatch if he continued to wear the crown back to the ship, but he didn't have the heart to take it off, he couldn't take away Ace's current happiness, it was rare to see him show it so openly with no fear of being judged.

"It was a nice looking crown, thank you."

Ace's smile widened, and then grabbed Marco's hand. As usual their fire sparked between them, almost in greeting, before receding. He squeezed his younger lover's hand, before he started walking back to the ship, their arms swinging between them.

He was thankful that Ace had been further out of the village so they could get to the ship without having to pass through, he may be willing to take teasing from Thatch, but he wasn't so willing to have complete strangers see his softness towards the fire user. Along the way, he could see Ace take several of the flower pieces, leaving the crown for last.

When the Moby was in full view Ace took his own crown off, and Marco figured it was alright for him to removed his as well, he was careful to not damage the delicate piece. They had arrived at the perfect moment, he could tell that the shipwrights were just finishing up the repairs and packing away their equipment.

Thatch was on the ground holding a bag on his shoulder, and called out to them when they came into view. "There they are!"

Ace grinned. "Hey Thatch! Need any help?"

The chef shook his head. "No, I think I'm good."

"Okay."

"Ace! If you want to help you can carry my tools up!" One of the shipwrights called out.

"Sure!" Ace headed off in the direction the shipwright.

Marco watched him for a few seconds before heading over to board the ship. He could see Izou leaning over the railing resting his chin on his palm.

"Hey, Marco." He greeted, and then he apparently noticed what the commander was holding. "Where'd you get the crown from?"

"Ace made it." He replied.

"May I see it?" Izou said as he straightened up.

Marco hesitated before handing the crown over, he knew it was one of Izou's interest so he was sure the crown's integrity would remain fine.

The kimono clad man looked at it, turning it around and humming. "This is well made."

Marco nodded.

"He put a lot of thought into it, makes sense why he was asking about flowers last night."

Marco blinked, so he had been right on it being deliberate and he also learned why his lover had been late in returning to their room last night.

"Meaning?"

Izou smiled secretly, before holding the crown in one hand and pointing to the flowers he was talking about. "This one means your love is reciprocated, this one means thee only do I love, this one means eternal love, and this flower here means I can't live without you."

Izou stopped and smiled once more. "This flower means your a flame in my heart."

Marco was surprised. He hadn't thought that Ace would go to such an extent for him. The first mate wasn't sure how he could show that his love was as plentiful as Ace's.

Later that night Ace was laying with on him on the edge of sleep. The crowns lay next to each other on the desk. Marco was still trying to think of how he would show Ace he loves him in an equally meaningful way.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he found himself sleepily mumbling "I love you."

* * *

 **The flowers used were Lily of a the Valley, Ambrosia, Camellia(red), Arbutus, Orange Blossom, and Primrose**


	4. Day 4: AU

**Title: Once More**

 **In my case its a reincarnation AU that sparked a minor series, yay me. But I hope you enjoy, and maybe a little out of character again, but this time its justified for the plot! Sorry for the length! Set in the Flame Lit verse, future.**

 **About the others in the series, I know what one pairing will be, not sure about any of the others, there are some hints in this one, but we'll see how that goes. They'll all start around the same time, so this is kind of a prequel, and when I do upload it, the name will be cycle, but I won't work on it until I've finished Marcoace week, and another chapter of Blind!Ace.**

 **Another thing! Tomorrow will not have a fic, it'll be a gif set on my blog, and the link is on my profile!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

There was fire and chaos and noise, then suddenly there was nothing.

Ace shot straight up in bed, the confusion from his dream still clinging to him. He knew that it was from his past life, as strange as that sounded but he had known that this was not the only life he's lived. Previously, he had been a pirate, the second division commander for the Whitebeard Pirates, though some of the meanings of things hadn't been fully translated into this life... or he hadn't seen them all. On the bright side, he wasn't the only one this was happening to, Luffy and Sabo both knew of their past lives. There were a few others, but not many, at least not that they've encountered.

He shook his head, this was nothing new, the dream wasn't new he had it before, but it was still cryptic since he had never seen anything just feelings and partial images. He thought he saw Luffy.

His sudden movement must've woken Sabo up as the blond was across from him rubbing at his eyes. "Ace?"

"Just one of those dreams." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh. What was it this time?"

"The one that's just chaos."

Sabo frowned. "Nothing has changed with it yet?"

Ace shook his head. He knew that it was strange, considering each time they had gotten a part of their life in a dream it had only taken a few times to understand what had happened, Ace had been having that dream since he was little.

"It's like three in the morning. I'm going back to bed." Sabo said immediately flopping to his side.

Ace settled back down but he was too awake to go back to sleep. He wondered if this was something important to his last life, he hadn't ever seen anything past the point of him being in his early twenties. There was also something Luffy and Sabo were keeping from him, which pissed him off, since they told each other everything, but he long decided not to ask because it caused Luffy of all people to become withdrawn and depressed and Sabo just got really protective. It was strange.

But, it didn't matter if he couldn't remember all of his past life. He had seen enough to know that there were people he would have to meet again, regardless of them remembering him. It was nearing the end of his last year in school and he'd spend the summer and the next school year (Sabo and him were waiting for Luffy to graduate before going to an university) trying to find these people. They couldn't be that spread out, and somehow it seemed that the people they shared their last life with didn't go far from them. Luffy's first mate, Zoro, had moved here when he was young and had practically been inseparable since then and the rest of the crew had shown up periodically, like they were drawn to him or something. Sabo on the other hand had only just met Koala this year. Ace, he hadn't met anyone even though he had been part of a crew that was almost 1600 people. At some point he noticed his eyes growing heavy and his narcolepsy had kicked in.

He fell asleep this time to a dream where a man with a pineapple looking hair cut was talking to him with a smile and a warm glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Oi! You brats! Time to get up!" Their grandfather's voice carried through the house.

Well technically only Luffy was related to him by blood, Sabo and himself were adopted.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late! And you won't be able to eat!"

That got the three teens moving at impossible speeds, Luffy fell out of his top bunk and after Ace helped him up it was a race to the bathroom for a shower and teeth brushing. It was their usual routine, he could almost hear Garp groan at the thuds and crashes that echoed through the house.

 _Honestly, he should've expected this with three teenage boys._ Ace thought as he triumphantly grabbed the handle of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later and the entire household was shoveling food into their mouths at an impressive rate. Breakfast was messy, and Ace knew Garp had long since stopped trying to have a peaceful clean meal.

By the time the clock struck eight they were walking to school. It was late spring so it was a pleasant morning, which made Luffy jump around happily. Sabo slowed his pace down watching Luffy carefully.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Its just a weird dream, I fell back asleep." Ace answered.

Luffy tripped, and he was about to move forward when Zoro, who joined them on their walk to school most days, caught him.

"Shishishi, thanks Zoro!"

The other teen grunted, and waved his hand in greeting.

Now that Luffy wasn't in much danger Sabo continued talking. "Its not just a dream."

"Doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past. If I find out what it's showing me then that's fine, but I already know enough to know what I need to do."

"You're really going to look for them?"

Ace sighed. "Of course, at one point they were my family, they were important to my past self. I have to see them, if to make sure that they're okay."

Sabo frowned. "Are you sure its just for that reason? You're not looking for that guy?"

"The pineapple dude?" Ace arched a brow. "We were together once, but I doubt it'll happen again, he won't remember me."

"Ace, he'll remember once he sees you, if he doesn't already. For whatever reason people we know, that were important to us remember who we were. Look at Luffy's friends."

He tried to not roll his eyes, Ace was familiar with this speech. Sabo gave it to him almost every time he talked about finding the Whitebeards, he knew his brother was just trying to protect him, but he needed to do this. His brother had grown more worried when he had told them about a lover he had.

"You there?" Sabo asked waving a hand in his face.

"Yeah, sorry." Ace shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"We have two more weeks and then we're out of highschool, let's just worry about that."

Ace nodded, and then joined Sabo in yelling at Zoro who had gotten a little too close to their younger brother while aforementioned brother doubled over in laughter.

* * *

He was free from high school finally. Garp had thrown a big graduation party for them, which had resulted in several events that would live in infamy. Such as the teasing kiss Koala had given Sabo as a graduation present which had made the blond sputter and slam his drink on the table spilling it everywhere and then shrieking about how it wasn't decent to do that suddenly and to a person you're not romantically involved with. Thankfully Sanji had been willing enough to cook for the party, but he insisted on serving the ladies first, and not the people who the party was for.

It was fun. Ace didn't think he'd have this much fun until it was Luffy and the "Straw Hat's" turn to graduate, now _that_ would be a fun party. For the next year he'd be working as well as starting his search for his former family.

It was about a month into the summer that he got his first clue. It was a news article talking about a company that had started funding multiple orphanages, the company was named after its founder, Newgate Inc..

Ace was at work at the time so he couldn't look it up so he filed it away for future research. Besides it could be another person with the name Newgate, but the donating to orphanages definitely made him believe that it could be his father, or at least a clue to his whereabouts.

That night at dinner, Garp was out of town on some government business Ace brought it up.

"So I have a clue on finding the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Really?" Luffy asked, grinning.

"Yeah, a company by the name of Newgate." Ace replied grinning as equally wide.

Sabo walked into the dining room carrying food and successfully fending Luffy off until he set it down; then it was a quick dash to get as much onto their plate as they could before it ran out. Luffy was content with eating but Sabo started talking.

"Whitebeard's real name was Edward Newgate wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's why I think its him. The company just gave a lot of money to orphanages, and that seems like the type of thing he would do."

Sabo took a bite chewing slowly, before speaking. "Do your research well before you go off, I don't want you disappointed. Also, Luffy chew your food, don't just inhale it."

"That's how he always eats, he'll be fine. But I wasn't planning on running off anyway."

"Okay. But he could choke!" Sabo said watching Luffy nervously.

The youngest of the trio didn't seem to mind that he was being talking about in front of him. Stopping his eating shortly to look at Ace and smile.

"It'll work out in the end."

Ace wished he could share his brother's optimism.

* * *

Turns out the man that owns the company was in fact an Edward Newgate, Ace's heart clenched with excitement. He was even more thrilled when he found out that the company's headquarters were located in the same city he was going to college in. There weren't any images of the man on the website, and as Luffy headed into his senior year Ace's time on the computer was limited due to the projects his younger brother was assigned.

He didn't worry about the company until they headed off to do a campus tour during winter break. It was Sabo, Luffy, Zoro, and himself with Garp driving. They would stay for a week, and Ace was already trying to figure out how he was going to get away for a day to try and get to the company.

On the second day they were in the city Luffy and Sabo came over to him.

Luffy spoke loudly at first, but quickly dropped his voice when Sabo hit him. "We'll cover you tomorrow! So you can go look for cresentstache!"

Ace laughed at the name. "Thanks."

Sabo spoke next. "We won't be able to give you much time, but maybe enough to confirm if this is in fact Whitebeard."

That night Ace's dreams were filled with memories he's seen a thousand times but never grew tired of seeing. There were several memories compressed into one dream sequence; it was the first time he realize that he could accept this man as a father and then when he got his mark but it was also him hanging out with some of the other crew members a man with a pompadour, a kimono clad man, and then a person in a green prince like outfit. But the best part of the dream was when he saw some of the more tender moments he shared with the pineapple man, he didn't understand why they were always touching each other with fire that seemed summoned from their body. But then again he didn't understand a lot about those seas.

So the next day when Sabo gave him the thumbs up and Luffy started doing something dumb and got Garp's attention Ace slipped away. Finding the building was easy, he had spent a lot of time looking up routes from this college to the building just incase this was his father's company. It took him twenty minutes to reach the building, and a few minutes ago Sabo had guaranteed him no longer than an hour, so he'd have a short time to figure out if this was the place.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Ace had seen buildings like this in the movies, everything thing was clean and shiny with few people milling about or walking quickly to get to some unknown destination. One of the people nearly ran into them, their gaze turned to their phone, and Ace was forced to jump back. The person looked at him, but he saw no hint of recognition, which was good because Ace had no idea who this person was. Probably just an ordinary person.

He spent several more seconds before he saw what he wanted to see. A portrait wall, he had heard that this company was strange in putting its CEO on a wall on the bottom floor, along with his executives. Ace wandered over to it, hoping he looked like he had a purpose here.

The first thing that he saw was the CEO in the center. His heart leapt into his throat as he saw that it _was_ none other than his father, grinning with that same mustache he had previously. Then his eyes went to the executives, learning the names of those that recurred the most. The pompadour man was Thatch, the kimono man was Izou, the prince outfit was Haruta. Finally after looking over the names and pictures, learning the names he's forgotten he found the one he was looking for, the pineapple, his name was Marco.

The name sat pleasantly on his tongue, and he wasn't sure what he should do now. Approach the receptionist and tell her? Ace shook his head, that would make people think he's crazy, but it wasn't like he could get to the CEO office either. He pursed his lip in thought, staring at the portraits on the wall for how long he wasn't sure.

"Can I help you?" A male voice startled Ace out of his thoughts.

He turned his head to be greeted by none other than Thatch, who looked ridiculous in the suit he was wearing. Ace wasn't sure what he should do, he was so glad that he could see Thatch _alive_ but he knew that it was likely that he wouldn't know Ace and think he's some teen here to cause trouble. But part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and tell the man everything, because he missed him (that was the feeling he didn't know.)

The pompadour man furrowed his brows and then his eyes widened, but Ace didn't see that as all of the nerve he built up suddenly vanished and he was moving quickly towards the door. Making the excuse to himself that he shouldn't press his luck and get back to his brother's. Besides he had his answer and he still had a few more months to make a more eloquent return.

* * *

Thatch blinked as he watched the quick moving back of the teen. He had only come over to see if he had been helped, or to see if he was going to cause trouble; but, then the teen turned around and the family member they had been missing was suddenly right in front of him. That was Ace and he had let him walk out of their company.

Marco was going to have his head for that. He quickly turned around and headed back to the elevator that would take him up to the executive offices, as well as Pop's office. Thatch thought about the teen's face carefully making sure that it was in fact Ace, the hair and the freckles looked similar, but it was the eyes that were slightly different, almost like they were unsure. The odds that another teenager that looked like Ace would walk into their father's company and stare at portraits with such interest, they were extremely low.

The elevator dinged, and Thatch stepped out, took a deep breath and headed to the meeting room where he was sure he would be able to find one of the people he was looking for. He thought of all the ways he could maybe curb Marco's temper, he had seen how the phoenix was still pining after the fire-user, and wasn't into any other relationship, it had been like that since they had been reborn into this life and to say to him that he let the other walk out of the company? At least Marco couldn't call his phoenix powers any more.

Pops would also have an interesting reaction. He knew the old man had been waiting for Ace, maybe to apologize for failing to protect him and take him under his wing again. Though they didn't know what kind of life had lead this time around, he could be able without the need of a father figure, and Thatch knew his father had been worried about.

With one more deep breath he pushed open the doors, surprised to see all of the executives in the meeting room at once. Several of them turned to see who had entered, he ignored them in favor of searching out Marco. He was easy to find considering he had been standing next to their father, who was still larger than a normal human but not quite as big.

Thatch quickly walked over to Pops and Marco, the others returning their attention to their own conversation except for Izou who wandered over.

Marco was the first to look up. "Thatch, what's the matter, yoi?"

"You're not going to believe this." He replied speaking faster than he would've liked.

"Believe what?" Izou had made his way over finally.

"So I was just downstairs, and there was this kid just staring at the bored with all of our portraits on it, and so I went over to see what he wanted, right?"

"Get on with it, please Thatch." That was Izou again.

Thatch shot him an annoyed look but a stern look from his father stopped the developing argument.

"So anyway, I called out to him and he turned around, and I had trouble believing who it was."

"And it was, yoi?" Marco asked.

"It was Ace." He finished with a grin.

Their reactions were interesting like Thatch had thought they would be Izou clamped his hand to his lips smothering the sound of joy. Pops started laughing. Marco's was the quietest, a smile taking over his face.

Pops spoke next. "Where is he then? If he was here?"

Thatch rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. He turned around and saw me and then he basically bolted out of the waiting room while I was recovering from seeing him."

"So you lost him?" Marco's voice had dropped.

"If it's Ace, he'll come around, he did before, maybe it was just the shock of seeing one of in person?" Thatch raised his hands.

Marco moved to say something but was cut off by Pops.

"If he came here, then it's likely he's not far away. You'll see him again. Marco don't worry. Ace should have his memories, so he'll come back."

Marco sighed, nodding.

Thatch let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Marco had always been volatile when it came to mentioning Ace, and the former chef had a feeling that it would only settle down when he saw Ace for himself.

"How'd he look?" Izou was speaking again.

"He looked healthy, and happy."

Thatch didn't fail to notice the sharp intake of breath from Marco.

"Age?"

Thatch thought back, Ace was the type who would always have an ageless face so it was hard to say. "I think he was in his late teens. Maybe eighteen or nineteen?"

He was glad about that, he wasn't sure what he would do if he was younger than Ace, or if he was old enough to be this Ace's father, that was just a weird thought, he was already older than Marco which was hard to grasp.

"So he's probably going to go to the college here, if he's not enrolled already." Izou reasoned.

Thatch nodded, it sounded like something Ace would do, though he didn't see the kid as a studious person.

A phone started ringing and Marco answered it walking away to his office talking about some business deal that was going to happen.

Thatch wondered how much his brother was bothered by Ace's reaction. But now that the former phoenix was gone Thatch could speak freely, because he had a feeling they were all having similar thoughts.

"What if he doesn't remember us?"

Izou shook his head. "If he didn't remember us, I doubt he would come here."

"It could be partial memory. Haruta was like that, they only were following vague dreams and feelings." Thatch countered.

"If that's the case then he'll come back, he doesn't leave mysteries unsolved, and we'll help him remember." Pops spoke his voice steady, certain.

Thatch and Izou nodded, they would get their little brother back someday they hoped.

* * *

Marco finished the call and rested his head on his arms. Ace had been in this building and he had missed him. He thought he felt something strange, but he brushed it off; he knew what it was now, it was his old phoenix sense telling him his mate was in his vicinity, he hadn't felt it in so long he had forgotten it. The former first mate was both elated and worried at the same time. Ace was alive and happy, but if he had run from Thatch what did that mean?

He had been waiting to see his spark since the dreams started happening, being introduced to Pops and Ace before anyone else, and that had been when he was four. For twenty years he'd pinned for Ace, and he missed his chance to see him.

He moaned in distress at his luck. Izou's encouraging words hanging with him, that Ace wasn't far away. Marco had to hope that he'd see Ace soon.

It was almost a half a year since Thatch had claimed that he had seen Ace. Marco didn't doubt his brother, but it would be nice to see his mate for himself. He had spent several weeks fighting with himself over him calling Ace what he always had, he had no idea if Ace was interested in him still, even if he retained his memories, it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

Memories of smoke and burnt flesh assaulting his nose joined with a pained grunt reaching his ears. There was the memory of him feeling like the one that just got a hole punched through his chest.

Marco shook his head, that was a long time ago he didn't need to worry about that anymore. What he needed to do was find Ace, but his logical side told him that he should wait. Let Ace approach them again. From experience he knew that pushing too hard would cause the opposite of what he wanted. It was just like when they had first brought Ace onto the ship.

Regardless, Marco wanted to see him. He also wondered what it would be like now that they didn't have their powers connecting, their bond went beyond the flame of course, but he wasn't sure how much different it would be to lay with Ace now that they wouldn't have fire flickering between them. He knew that it was just an idle thought however, he knew that so long as it was Ace in his arms he would be happy with anything.

There was a knock on the door that distracted him from this thoughts, he had a meeting to worry about now, he couldn't let thoughts of Ace distract him.

One more month passes and Marco was starting to wonder if it was Ace that Thatch saw or if it was some kid that that looked similar. He knew that if it was Ace he should've been back by now, unless something was stopping him. But Marco doubted it, no one stopped Ace from doing what he wanted, so there had to be some other reason. The worst of the scenarios was Ace not remembering who they were. The former phoenix didn't know if he could handle that, it would be worse than watching Ace die (well maybe not but it would be close.)

He was off for the rest of the day, Pops having sent him home saying he looked stressed and Thatch nodding in agreement. Marco stepped off the elevator when a familiar sensation pricked at him. It was from when he had his phoenix, but now that he had experienced it in recent times he was able to know exactly what it was. His eyes snapped up scanning the room, they were almost drawn to the black haired beauty standing in the entrance way.

Ace turned, like he noticed someone looking at him and their eyes met. Marco allowed his gaze to look at teen up and down.

Physically Ace might be less muscled, but it suited him, and he dressed differently; he wore skinny jeans that rode low with a band t-shirt and rolled up flannel, but the combat boots remained. The face and hair was still the same, still completely beautiful.

With promising physical results Marco wondered if every part of Ace was the same. At some point he had started to move towards the teen, it was unconscious on his part. Ace was standing still, watching him, and Marco wondering if he was breathing. He continued walking over, praying that the teen wouldn't run.

* * *

Ace took a deep breath as he pushed open the door. He'd definitely do it today, he'd tell the Whitebeard Pirates that he was back. Though, Thatch could've taken care of that and that was the most likely situation which made his life easier, he'd just have to find Thatch.

The waiting room hadn't changed much since he had last entered, people still moved around in a hurry or sat in the stylish couches. What he hadn't figured out was how he would tell the receptionist to let her let him see Thatch. While he thought about what he could say, something pricked at the back of his mind and he looked up. The sensation was familiar, like something from a dream. _No, its a memory, but from what part?_

His question was answered when he saw the pineapple stare at him from across the waiting room. Their eyes met, and several of his fondest memories of Marco rose to the forefront of his mind. It was several seconds of staring, he wanted to walk towards the man but he didn't know if he would be allowed to when said man started walking towards him.

He readied himself for something, he knew that Marco could be mad at him for running so he could get scolded or this could be a heartfelt reunion (if Marco still loved him as he did.)

"Ace..." Marco said his name in a whisper. "You're here, yoi."

Ace grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I am."

"It's been awhile." Marco said again.

"It has." Ace couldn't believe this, he had expected something more dramatic.

"We should go somewhere." Marco suggested.

"But what about the others?" Ace arched a brow, confused.

"They can wait, if I let them see you we won't be able to talk for awhile, and we need to have a talk now."

Ace swallowed. "But aren't you working?"

"I'm off right now." Marco shrugged, walking past Ace. "I know of this spot in the park, we should go there."

Ace nodded following after Marco, wondering what they had to talk about. He figured they would have to talk about their relationship at some point, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. Ace would've rather seen the rest of the family before having this talk, that way he could think of things to say and not be completely lost for words. It brought back memories though, of how he had always had trouble expressing himself.

The park was only ten minutes away, and the spot that Marco lead him to reminded him of the field of flowers he had made the crown in. He smiled in fondness at the memory.

Ace bounced on his heels, waiting for Marco to break the silence like he usually did when there were important topics. Part of him worried that this would be a continuation of the argument they had prior to him leaving to chase Teach (that particular memory had come back to him shortly after his first visit which was why he had been so reluctant to go back and took him four days after moving into his dorm to actually go in the building.)

"Ace."

His name caused him to meet Marco's eyes, still deep as the ocean and wise.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Its like I'm in one of the deams."

 _That's not what I was expecting._

"I missed you so much." Marco said quietly.

"I missed you too, you know." Ace replied, not mentioning the fact that he had to relearn his past lover's name.

Marco raised his head like that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Ace?"

"I did. Why wouldn't I? I loved you." Ace's voice was shaking, because he wasn't sure where this was going he was familiar with Robin and Franky's romance movies after all. "I think I still do."

"How can you say that? You don't know about my life this time around."

"Then tell me about it. Remember how long it took me to open up to you the first time? I can tell you haven't changed."

Marco was silent for a minute before speaking again. "I've wanted to see you for so long, because I still love you. There won't be anyone else, no matter how many lives I live. It was hard, not knowing where you were at."

Ace smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose Thatch told you about my sudden appearance?"

"He did. Why did you run?"

Ace shrugged. "I don't think I was ready, nor was I staying long, college visit. But also, I didn't know if you guys would want me back. I mean I left on such bad terms, and I think it resulted in something bad."

Marco nodded, but stopped. "You don't know about Marineford?"

"No? The furthest I've gone in the timeline is the last time I saw you. I've seen bits and pieces, but nothing solid." Ace answered frowning.

"That's not important. I'm glad you're here. Are you ready this time to meet everyone?"

"I think so. If they'll have me again." Ace said slowly, the chewed on his bottom lip before continuing again. "But where do you and I stand? You still love me and I still love you, but-"

Marco cut him off. "We pick up where we left off. All of us."

Ace nodded, happiness causing his heart to soar. "Sounds good."

He was suddenly brought into Marco's arm in a tight hug. "Let's stay here and catch up. You can meet the others later."

Ace hugged back with all of his strength. "Okay."

"So, what have you been up to?" Marco asked loosening his grip to look Ace in the eye.

Ace grinned mischievously, moving his leg and kicking one of Marco's out from underneath him causing the older to fall and take Ace with him. The grass was soft so it didn't hurt badly, and the younger crawled up Marco so that his head was right next to the other.

Marco arched a brow, but before he could say anything Ace answered his question from before.  
"Well, I'm going to start college next month, Luffy and Sabo are attending it was well. So are the Straw Hats, and I think there are some of the Heart Pirates and the Kidd Pirates."

"I feel bad for your teachers."

Ace's grin widened. "What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

 **Some minor things in this really quick, ages. Marco is 24, Thatch is 27, Ace is 19 as is Sabo, and Luffy is 18 and most of the Straw Hats, Whitebeard is like 50. That's all! Leave your thoughts below. Later! ~IF**


	5. Day 6: Misery

**Title: Some Days**

 **I really don't have anything to say, so here you go. And for the reviewer that asked, AU is the abbreviation for Alternate Universe!**

 **Just saying that this is very similar to depression, you have been warned**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Some days he woke up and his will to live waning and the effort to get up was too much. These days were the days he would curl up into a ball and have his fire drawn into him tightly it was like it wasn't there. They were the days he wished he could just stop, stop fighting, breathing, living.

The "somedays" were always accompanied by thoughts of why he shouldn't be alive and why should do the world a favor and just disappear. He would listen to his thoughts twist everything around, letting himself be convinced by them. There would be the memories of when he was younger, being told a son of Rodger's has no place here and should be executed. That the demon that was the child should not exist.

"Some days" started when he was young, on his own with Sabo as his only company. He didn't know how to handle them neither did his brother, and they were at their worse before Luffy came along. Then he was busy enough that the "some days" did actually become some days and not every day.

Then when he set out, they came back, growing in frequency and lessening when he got his Devil''s Fruit, and coming back as he searched for Shanks and Whitebeard. Those times were maybe the worst. The constant doubt that he could surpass his father when he shouldn't have been born, he didn't have the strength to take out the strongest. He still pressed on despite that, Luffy would never forgive him if he didn't go down without a fight.

Maybe, that's why when Whitebeard showed up, he kept getting up after being knocked down. Pushing his body to his limit, maybe past that, so that when news reached Luffy it could be with a "he fought until the end." Being taken on Whitebeard's ship drove the "some days" to become as constant as his attempts on the old man's head.

When he was finally convinced to take Whitebeard's- no Pop's mark- the days started decreasing. Vaguely he thought it was weird that no one had commented on the long hours he had stayed locked away after or before an attempted.

Then he fell for Marco, and the first few months of their relationship was blissful, the days stopping completely, and he knew that they would come back with a vengeance. Which they did.

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for him to spend a day away from the crew, it was rare, and it was for a simple reason. But Ace knew that soon _someone_ was going to ask about him. He'd be damned if they didn't, but a small part of his brain, which happened to be the main part at the moment, told him they wouldn't care about a demon's son being away from them or that they didn't even notice. Feebly he tried to argue that they were different from anyone else, but even mentally he sounded like he didn't believe it.

He could feel his fire balled tightly in his center, completely stopped from releasing any. His power was one of destruction, it had nearly killed him and people he cared about, he wonders if Dadan would hate him if she knew.

Joints protested as he pulled his knees further to his chest, he hadn't moved in what was likely several hours. He tended to not when the "some days" happened. Vaguely he figured he would've been in this room for two days.

There was banging, and Ace pulled himself tighter, a feeble protest in not being seen. He knew he was weak but he didn't want other people to see him like that.

The door burst open, and he felt some of his fire try to slip out in greeting but he held it back. That simple reaction was enough to let him know who it was without even having to open his eyes. It was Marco, here to tell him that he didn't want to be with someone so pathetic, again he tried to argue that Marco wouldn't leave him _he_ wasn't like that.

"Ace?" There was a pause. "Ace!"

The footsteps that came towards him were rushed, and he could hear the rapid shifting of the fabric.

"Ace? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Ace?" He could hear the worry in the other's voice, but it was so unlike Marco that he was sure he moved to the point of hallucination from hunger.

He felt hands on him, and a sound of surprise, Ace guessed it was due to fire not greeting him where he touched. The hands moved up to his face, cupping it and he couldn't find it in himself to open them.

"Ace, give me something here." Marco said breathily, there was a tightness to the tone that was unfamiliar. "I don't see you for two days, and then what little of your presence I can feel vanishes completely. What's going on?"

The fire user found himself hating himself further for the obvious worry and stress he was putting his lover through. He opened an eye, a tiny amount, but it was enough he could make out the silhouette of Marco in the light, but he couldn't make out the face.

Marco noticed the movement right away it seemed as he was talking again. "Ace? You can here me, what's wrong?"

There was a lot of things wrong, Ace thought distantly. It wasn't something he wanted to tell Marco, in case he was right in thinking that the other would leave him for someone stronger (he forgot that Marco was as bound to him as he was to Marco.)

"This happens, sometimes." He finally decided, his voice rough and cracking from lack of use and hydration.

He felt the confusion from Marco more than he saw it. "What happens?"

"These days. I just want to sleep. I'll tell you later?"

Marco nodded, but then instead of leaving after he stood Ace just watches as he took of his shoes off and walked to shut the door. He closed his eyes, listening to Marco as he moved around the room before causing the bed to dip behind him.

"That's fine, just get better? I'll be right here beside you."

Ace was already asleep, the heat from Marco easing his tight muscles, and the voice from before wasn't as loud, but it was saying things like "he's doing this to find out your weakness" and "he'll leave you when he finds out who's spawn you are". It was easier to sleep though.

* * *

He had told Marco shortly after that, it had taken another day before he was back to his more lively self. Ace didn't think that he would ever see a face like that on Marco as he spoke about the "some days". They had spent hours, sitting across from each other, for once, talking about those days and if there was anything that triggered them. Marco had mainly wanted to know how to help, and Ace wished he knew the answer.

But now when those "some days" happened they were even rarer now, Marco would stay near him, not going far, in case it got worse. While her knew the phoenix was thinking that they were nearly gone, Ace knew they would never leave him alone. He himself thought of Rodger as a demon (whatever the motives for his actions were), a man that loved the sea more than his family.

The "some days" were bearable now, Marco's presence was able to keep away the worse of the thoughts, but they were still there.

He was just glad that he was finding the days where he wanted to love life and live it were becoming normal.

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts below! Later! ~IF**


	6. Day 7: Random

**Ah shit, I kept forgetting to upload this. As of this update I am completing this story. But this series AU thing is not forgotten. If I have time I will work out an entire fic for this one and several other pairings, which is getting planned out. Its there. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Ace had taken to staying at Marco's at least once a week, that way he didn't have to listen to Sabo complaining that he was never around;because apparently as the two oldest on their dorm floor it made them responsible for everyone else. But he knew that it was better than he and Marco slowly got used to being in each other's life again, the separation had been bad for Marco and his instincts(which for some reason still lingered) and the older had suggested that they stay apart until he got the hang of them again.

Most of the time he slept easily when he was with Marco, easier than when he was back at his dorm room. Though he should've guessed there would be a drawback, there always was, and Ace was waiting for it to show up.

It was a few months after they reunited, college was well into their first semester and Ace was doing well, he was on his way to meet up with Marco for dinner and then hang out at the elder's house for the rest of the night.

On his way to the restaurant, a bad feeling settled in his chest, one he couldn't shake. It felt like something bad was going to happen. Ace frowned, he wondered if it was actually something wrong or if it was the feeling telling him whatever he was going to remember tonight was bad (Luffy and Sabo said they never had a feeling like that, but he guessed each case of the past life recall was different, he knew that much from Law's).

Marco greeted him as usual, a quick kiss to the cheek and held open the door. Ace shook his head, clearing away the feeling, he'd worry about that when he wasn't trying to have a date with Marco.

The dating thing was certainly new, they hadn't done much in their past life, but Ace didn't mind it, he liked having Marco's attention on him without worrying that it would be interrupted by an attack. As far as he knew the older male liked it as well, alway seeming to enjoy the pleasant atmosphere that was created when they went on the dates.

Dinner was a simple affair, eating at a restaurant that was more geared towards families, but they had some of the best food in the college's vicinity. They would chat about their week catching up.

"So how's the dorm floor from hell going?" Marco asked, after telling his story of the week.

"About as well as you could imagine. Sanji feeds us most of the time, so dinner gets pretty hectic, especially when Luffy starts bugging Law." Ace laughed. "I think we're lucky a fight hasn't broken out between Zoro and Kidd yet."

"What were those people thinking putting all those kids together?" Marco mumbled.

"They didn't know. But the dorm manager is pretty easy going, I think Sabo's the one that's going to stroke out."

Marco laughed. "He sounds like the only sane one on that floor."

"Hey!" Ace whined.

"I'm sure you don't try to argue for peace."

He shrugged. "No, its more fun to watch them."

With dinner finished they walked back to Marco's apartment. It wasn't exactly a short walk, but it was pleasant enough out, the fall made the nights pleasantly chilled. A few more weeks would most likely have Marco breaking out his car, he knew, they didn't have their fire powers to raise their temperature anymore.

Once they reached Marco's apartment, he unlocked the door and Ace walked in, taking his shoes off and hanging his jacket on the hook, like the older male like. The apartment itself was nothing fancy, it had two rooms, a bathroom, and the living room was attacted to the kitchen and dining room. It had very little decor, but it was slowly changing with some of their favorite photos from their dates or trinkets that Ace found while he was walking around.

"So movie or tv?" Marco asked coming up behind him.

"Movie?"

"Which one?" The former first mate was already moving towards the movie cabinet.

"I picked last time, its your turn."

Marco hummed and stared at his choices before picking one and putting it into the DvD player. By that time Ace had already settled himself on his spot on the couch, holding the remote. The movie started playing and Marco took the seat next to him, and Ace snuggled into the older's side, enjoying the contact. He noted that it still felt weird without having their fire leaping between them, mixing and mingling, but Marco was just as warm so he didn't mind it as much.

The movie was one Ace had already seen with Luffy and Sabo when it came out, so he half paid attention. Marco seemed to notice his lack of attention and turned to him raising an eyebrow. Ace shrugged it off, sliding down his boyfriend's body so he was mostly laying down. Marco's hand moved so that it was threading through his hair, and Ace closed his eyes enjoying that sensation.

It was still early by the time that the movie finished but he was mostly asleep, content and safe in Marco's presence.

"Ace, let's go to bed early. You're class is at eight, so I can drop you off before I head to work." Marco said after some minutes of just running his fingers through Ace's hair in the silence.

The younger male just hummed at the suggestion not wanting to get up. But complied when Marco himself started to stand up. Ace shuffled after his lover into the bedroom. He barely had enough awareness to change into the sleep shorts he left here, and he knew that Marco would be finishing his nightly routine.

He was asleep before the older male even had a chance to get into the bed. Overall it was a peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

Ace felt the shackles bite into his wrists and ankles. He frowned as he shifted and found that he was bound to something, it deepened when the darkness was suddenly broken. A door slid open with ease, it belied its size, he would've thought it would've made some sort of noise.

He blinked trying to readjust his eyes to the light, and saw two vague human shapes move towards him. They were clad in a dark brownish green uniform with helmets that hid their eyes. Ace was instantly unsettled by the mechanical way they moved. It was militaristic.

"They've moved your execution down Portgas." One spoke.

Ace swallowed, he knew that this was a memory now, and that whatever he had thought he had been doing wasn't showing on his face. But nothing about this memory seemed familiar, was it new? And what was that about his execution?

The one who spoke moved forward, somehow unchaining him so that he was no longer attacted to the pole and his ankles were free moving. He was yanked roughly to his feet, and was walked to a pair of shoes only a few feet ahead of him. His past self didn't say anything, almost like he had accepted what was going to happen.

 _But how did I get to this point? When did this happen? I'm still pretty young, so then what is this?_ He felt an imaginary frown pull at his lips.

Slowly he walked out of the door, and instead of seeing the walk down the hallway the memory blurred quickly and suddenly he and his past self were on top of a wooden platform, changed and looking at the sea. He was no longer attatched to his body and was watching from the side lines, something that came with the shift. Ace took the time too look around, there were a lot of marines.

Suddenly there was a racket and time sped up briefly, until a ship he was very familiar with rose from the sea.

 _How? That seems impossible._ But he knew that it was something to accept, after all in this world he was fire, Marco was a phoenix, and Luffy was rubber and they weren't even the strangest ones.

Whitebeard, in all of his pirating glory walked up from somewhere on deck, making a remark about his son, which Ace figured was himself.

 _What's going on? Why am I being executed? Why are the Whitebeard Pirates trying to stop it, mostly likely its my slip up so why are they trying to fix it? Is this after Teach?_ Questions kept racing through his mind, as they did every time part of his previous life was revealed to him.

He really wished he viewed these in order.

The memory sped up, and Ace watched in horror as several powerful attacks made their way towards Pops, both of them were stopped easily. Jozu was diamond, something he hadn't previously known, and Marco looked absolutely terrifying as he recovered from the light dude's attack and sent said man flying into the ground.

He looked back to his past self and saw the shock on his face. _Why wouldn't I think they would come to save me? Unless this is after the argument._

His past self said something but the words were muted and difficult to make out, but it cause Whitebeard to respond, and suddenly everyone was fighting with more ferocity than before.

The fight sped by until Luffy showed up, and even without knowing his past self's words he knew that they were on the same page. Their little brother should not be storming onto this battlefield fighting his way to save him.

The battle continued on, and Ace, the one who was living this for the second time had trouble deciding who he should focus on. He would watch Luffy and then switch to Marco and then watch Whitebeard.

In only a few short hours the battle field was riddle with terrain damage that wouldn't be easily fixed, and there was magma falling from the sky into the area his family had been barricaded in. But like the idiot he is Luffy burst from the sky, carrying what looked like part of a mast of a ship, and took on all three of the admirals.

 _He's an idiot, why would he think that he would win?_

The rest of the Whitebeard Pirates burst through and the battle continued. More and more lives were being lost, and Ace couldn't tell who was winning.

Sudden movement to his side and he saw that the two marines that had remained standing by him were raising their poles. He knew they were execution swords. It was odd, to see himself about to die.

They were being brought down when the two guards were knocked out as well as the marines that were lower than Vice-admiral rank, and even some of them were knocked out. Ace looked to see the cause of it and ended up seeing that Luffy was standing tall amidst the unconscious bodies. His little brother started running towards him.

Again the memory faded and his past self released a large amount of flames grabbing Luffy. Then they were running, trying to make it back to Whitebeard's side. Briefly they were separated, and Ace's panic rose as Luffy was reaching for something, a piece of paper.

A man was leaping towards Luffy, the magma admiral, and Ace was frozen in place, he couldn't watch his brother die, from what Luffy had told him the younger had become the Pirate King, was that a lie?

Before he had time to contemplate it further his past self was there, taking the fist ment for his little brother. He had trouble realizing that he was watching himself die. He landed in front of Luffy, in the youngers lap and he was talking, but Ace couldn't watch, it was too weird. Instead he turned around trying to find Marco, and he found the phoenix frozen like he had been seconds before.

He had never seen the phoenix like that before, the blond's eyes had lost all of their lazy glint, and the lids didn't seem as low. Blue flame flickered as a marine swung his sword at the shell-shocked pirate. Ace's heart went out to his mate, and then the gaze shifted more, and it looked _lost._

With a glance back, he saw that his body had fallen to the ground and he knew without a doubt that he was dead.

He wasn't sure how one knew what was happening after one died, but he hadn't been booted from the memory, not yet. Ace was crying when he finally looked at Luffy, his younger brother's painful cry was broken off into silence, and his expression was vacant, as if he couldn't comprehend anything.

It long after his death that he was taken from the memory, but it had faded once more to show him the corpse of his father standing proud.

* * *

Ace shot straight up in bed. The memories hadn't affected him that much, for as long as he could remember. Even though the events happened centuries ago, he could feel the pain in his bones as Luffy and Marco's broken face's flashed in his mind and Pop's body, still defending them.

He was sobbing by the time his mind and body synced back up and by that time Marco was beside him, holding him tightly.

While he knew it was in the past he couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry."

"For what, yoi?"

"The battle." He knew it had a name, he felt like Marco had told him before.

"There were a lot of battles." Marco sounded confused.

"Marineford." He whispered.  
"You remembered, yoi?"

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

Marco pulled him tighter. "Don't apologize, you don't need to."

"But-"

"We did that because you're our family, yoi."

"Pops died, you looked so lost, _that_ was my fault."

"It was the ending of an era, yoi. I think Pops knew his time was ending so he went out the way he wanted to. As for me, I knew being a pirate was a hazard, it could've been me that died you know."  
"DON''T!" Ace yelled. "Don't say that, don't say you can die."

He felt Marco frowned, from where he had been pulled back to lean against Marco. They laid like that, Ace too emotional to carry on a conversation and he knew Marco didn't want to upset him further.

Finally Ace calmed down enough that he was no longer on verge of a panic attack, but he was too unsettled to go back to sleep. He shifted in Marco's lap so that he could look up at his lover's face. The older male looked down at him, his eyes soft.

Ace pushed himself closer to Marco, missing the fire that used to flourish between them for the first time. He knew that it would be a little more comforting, but there was nothing he could do without it, and Marco was still warm from his sleep.

"You going to be alright?" He asked softly.

Ace pushed himself closer, though it was physically impossible. "I will be."

Then a thought struck him, and it suddenly made sense, some of Luffy and Sabo's reactions. "I wonder why my brother's didn't tell me?"

Marco hummed. "It was a hard time for your younger brother, but I'm not sure about Sabo."

"I'll ask them about it later." Ace didn't understand why they hadn't told him to expect that he was going to die and it wasn't going to be of natural causes. He was sure they had their reasons, but he wanted to know them.

But that could wait until the morning. Right now all Ace needed to do was try to get himself back to normal, and he knew that he could do that if he was able to be alone in his thoughts with Marco offering quiet support.

* * *

 **Like I said this story is now completed but the universe may not be dead. So please look for 'cycle' if it ever does get written. (I'm running out of time before I have to go back to school.)**


End file.
